


One Last Effort

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Chuck Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Desperation, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Reader calls out, Reader is introduced, balance, church, her side of the story, kindness from a stranger, mother - Freeform, no response, praying, the ending is my favorite lol, the story of what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Out of desperation, Balance enters a church, hoping her pleas may reach her mate if they're spoken within the walls of "his house".





	One Last Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here we are, Part Two :) Enjoy

* * *

 

You knelt in front of the church’s altar, uncomfortably looking around at the empty room surrounding you. You sighed, lifting your arms to press your hands together. “Um… I don’t really know how-- how your humans do it. I tried just talking to you and… it never works. I held onto you for the longest time. I tried to feel you.” You sniffled, trying to hold back your tears, but a broken sob escaped you. “I can’t feel you, I can’t tell if you are alive or dead, I can’t feel my babies… Any of them. I need-- I want you to come back for me. I’m so tired of being alone, I want my family back. I want my love back, and I want to feel home again.” Your hands fell to your side, “Gabriel, I know I’ve called to you a few times but I don’t know if you’ve ever heard me… If you can by any chance hear me, I just--” Tears forced your voice silent again. “I love you. I love you so much.. My sweet baby boy.” You dropped your head, wrapping your arms around yourself and cried. Sobs racked your body and you lost all control. You were gasping for breath when you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders, “Gabe?” Your head shot up to see a older looking man, his hair was more salt than pepper, and he smiled down kindly at you.

 

“Are you okay, my child?”

 

“I--um, I don’t honestly know.” The Reverend got down on his knees beside you and clasped his hands together, sitting patiently.

 

“May I ask what brought you to the church?”

 

“I guess I was out of options, I tried so many times to call to him, to pray, and I never got any answer.”

 

“My dear, all prayers are heard, whether we receive a physical answer is beside the point. When I was your age, my mother and father went through a terrible divorce, they were constantly fighting and I remember falling asleep most nights to their screaming.”

 

“Sounds like me and my husband.” Your eyes wandered around, seeing the stained glass windows of your sons. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never really cared churches. I always thought they were strange.”

 

“My parents were never religious either, so I never really understood what praying was. I kind of just asked the universe to help me, and one day when I was coming home from school I wandered into the church. No one yelled at me, no one made me feel unwanted or like I was a burden. They simply took me in and gave me food, lucky for me they were having a bake sale that day.” He nudged you and you laughed, the reaction he was hoping for. “After I wandered into the church that day, I realized I wanted to be like them, I wanted to help people. I wanted to give others a place where they could go without judgement, a place that would help them through their troubles.”

 

“That’s very kind of you… When I with my husband, actually with my husband. He and his sister fought. I was there as a peacekeeper between the two of them… But-- when she was no longer in the picture, he began fighting with me. He was angry with me for my purpose, he had created me to keep peace and when I tried he cast me out.” The Reverend sat in unsure silence, listening to your words. “I know you must think I sound mad, but I assure you I’m perfectly sane… I’ve seen a side to him that the world will never know. He’s beautiful, he’s happiness, he’s light, but he has darkness in him too. Darkness that he refuses to see.”

 

“We all have darkness, or have seen the darkness in others, but we must do our best to overcome it. The devil is--”

 

“Please,” You interrupted, “Do not talk to me about what you call the devil.”

 

He nodded, pausing to consider his next words. “You seem like a good person… We have four rooms here that we offer to those in need, and I have two vacant ones if you would like a warm place to sleep for the night.”

 

“You would do that for me?”

 

“And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased.” He quoted with a smile.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth, “Hebrews 13:16.”

 

“Very good, My Child.” He moved to stand and you stood too, noticing that he was in pain as he tried to stand.

 

“Let me help you.” You offered him your arm, which he took graciously.

 

“Thank you, being old isn’t very easy some days.”

 

“Of course, would you like to sit down?” He nodded and you helped him sit on a bench. You looked down at the older man and you sat beside him, smiling. “My husband meant well when he created you, and people like you? People with your way of thinking, you do him proud. He may not be watching but I have seen your actions, and I heard your heart in your words. You’ve led a good life, and you’ve helped many that have crossed your path.” His raised an eyebrow suspiciously but allowed you to continue. “Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to act… Proverbs 3:27.” You placed your index and middle fingers against the Reverend’s forehead and light emanated from your touch. He looked to you with wide eyes and you offered him your hands to take. ”Stand.”

 

The Reverend obeyed and he got to his feet, pain free. “My arthritis... I don’t--” He fell to his knees and began praising God. “Thank you, Almighty father, for sending this woman to me and allowing our paths to cross. Thank you Miss, but how is it possible?”

 

“As I said before, you have led a good life and I admire your faith. I believe this is what you humans refer to as ‘a miracle’... But please, you don’t need to kneel.”

 

“Thank you, how can I ever repay you?”

 

“Continue helping those in need… I have to go, but thank you for everything you did for me tonight. It was nice to vent a little.”

 

“Thank you my dear, bless you.” After a few more goodbyes, you turned to leave to church. Just before walking out the doors you walked over to a window that pictured Gabriel. The evening sun shone through the glass, illuminating the beautiful picture of your youngest Archangel. He was depicted in battle armor, shown with ‘The Horn of Gabriel’. You ran your fingers gently along the base of the glass, reaching up to touch the bell of the horn. “I swear I’ll keep looking for you, my baby boy… and your brothers.”

 

 

You turned back to the door, something inside of you pulling you to give one last effort to reach anyone. “Castiel, I know it’s been awhile since I’ve called to you, but if you can hear me. I need your help, my son.”

 

Back in the bunker, Castiel interrupted the triangle of arguing that had erupted between Sam, Dean and Chuck. “Stop. I can hear her.”

 

“Where is--” Castiel didn’t give Dean a chance to finish his sentence before he had vanished. “Son of a bitch... Dammit Cas! What if she hurts you?”

 

“She won’t. She might hurt me or my humans, but she’d never hurt the angels.”

 

The loud rush of wings sounded behind you and you spun to see Castiel standing in front of you. “Cas.” You whispered, afraid to believe it was actually him.

 

“Yes.” He smiled brightly, enveloping you in a warm hug. “I missed you so much.” You could hear the sorrow in his voice and pulled back to hold his face in your hands.

 

“Please, Baby, please don’t cry. I’m okay and I’m back now. I found you sweetheart and I refuse to let you be taken away from me again. I love you so so much, my sweet brave little Castiel… I am so immensely proud of you and everything you’ve done for the humans, for the Winchesters.” You ran you fingers through his hair, straightening out his somewhat untamed locks, falling effortlessly back into position of “mother”.

 

“Will you come with me?” His blue eyes were glossy with fear that you would say no.

 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” In a second the two of you were in a large, brightly lit building. “Cas, where--”

 

“The Winchester’s bunker.” He pointed to the men in front of you and introduced them. “This is Dean, and his brother Sam.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet both of you. Thank you for taking such good care of my sweet Castiel, you two were the family he needed, the one we could never provide. You gave him belonging, just as I feel he did for you.” You smiled, and both boys returned the small gesture.

 

“He’s done a hell of a lot for us too, Mrs. uh--” Dean stalled, “God.”

 

You laughed, “Please, You can call me Balance if you’d prefer. God is honestly one of the last names I think I can tolerate hearing right now.” Sam made a face and Dean rolled his eyes, you looked to Castiel for clarification and he hung his head.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind you, “Hello, Balance.” You turned to see Chuck standing with his hands in his jacket pockets. Your mouth fell open and your eyes widened,

 

“Is it-- Is it really you?” He nodded, and looked away, refusing to meet your eyes. You slowly made your way towards him and when you were no more than a foot away you stopped, looking deeply into his eyes. You raised your hand quickly and the harsh ring of your slap echoed off the bunker walls, stunning all of the boys, Chuck included.


End file.
